This study is attempting to determine the relationship between alcohol consumption, plasma levels of free and bound testosterone and plasma HDL, LDL, and VLDL cholesterol. The subjects are men between the ages of 35-57 participating in the MRFIT trial. Other variables are weight, height, physical activity and use of antihypertensive drugs.